


This Is Halloween

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Laundry Day [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A couple lines maybe, Evil Minion Steve, Fluff, Halloween, If You Squint - Freeform, It wasnt supposed to there, M/M, Mad Scientist Angel, Smut, Vampire Bucky, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Angel, Steve, and Bucky celebrate Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Family Portraits and chapter 19.
> 
> There's something between Steve and Bucky, that while it doesn't go into detail, may squick with some. It's not necessarily spoilery but it's in the end notes in any case.

“Daddy Buppy!” The tiny shrill voice broke his concentration as he tried to fix his eyeliner. He'd smudged one eye too heavily and was trying to get them to match. How the hell did people do it?

“What, Sweetpea?”

“I can't find my shoes and Daddy's comin’ home!” She ran into the bathroom with a pout and put her hands on her hips as she watched him swipe more liner under his eye.

“Did you look under your bed?”

“Yes!” It was little more than a growl and Bucky bit back a smile. She sounded so much like Steve. She certainly had his attitude about things.

“Okay, no attitude, Miss. Just calm down. I'll help you look in a second. Let me finish this real quick. Okay?”

“Okay, My Buppy.” She sighed dramatically, leaning against the doorjamb and watched him. She sighed again seconds later and he let her stew a little bit. 

His eyeliner was as good as it was going to get for this, usually he just swiped a quick line and went on but tonight was special. And Angel needed to learn a little bit of patience. Something her daddy didn't have either. He screwed around for a little longer then let her off the hook and capped his eyeliner. “Okay. Let's go look.”

They searched high and low for the tiny white sneakers that matched her costume and finally found them in the popcorn bucket that Steve tossed his paint tubes in.

“That's spicious,” Angel murmured and Bucky nodded crouching down to put her shoes on her when she stuck her foot up at him. 

“It is suspicious, sweetpea. I don't think Daddy would have hidden them from you. Sometimes little kids hide things they don't want to wear. Or sometimes they play like they're burying things and forget where they put them. Did you do one of those?” He was pretty sure that she had hidden them.

Angel looked worried for a minute and he gave her a reassuring smile. “Me and Gwamma were playing pirates and we buried the treasure and then you and daddy got home and we forgot to dig it back up.”

“Okay, baby. It's okay. Thank you for telling me what happened.”

“Welcome.” She smiled and kicked her feet, knocking her shoes together.

“You ready?”

“Yep!” She jumped up and down, red curls frizzed out in every direction bouncing wildly. 

Steve walked into the apartment and hung his jacket on the hook by the door and grinned when he saw Angel jumping up and down, dressed like a tiny mad scientist. 

Her hair was frizzed out and standing on end. Charcoal from crushed pencils smudged her face except for rings around her eyes from where goggles would have been. The black dust also covered the tiny white lab coat and her jeans. She also had a tiny pair of old school black rubber gloves that went up to her elbows. The kind they used to wear in old movies. Bucky was trying to dust her shoes with the charcoal too and had her goggles draped over his wrist.

“You look so good, baby!”

“Daddy!” She ran to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug and kiss, leaving black smudges on his cheek and clothes. He gave her a kiss back and walked to the couch to sit down with her.

Bucky smiled then walked to them and gave Steve a kiss then started dusting Angel’s hair with charcoal. 

When he was finished he grinned and put her goggles on her then pulled his cell out of his pocket to take pictures. 

“Mr. Tony is gonna love your costume, Princess. Miss Pepper, too.”

“Yay!” She giggled excitedly then turned to Steve. “Get dressed, Daddy!”

“Okay, baby.” He laughed at her excitement then sat her on the couch and stood to walk into the bedroom. Bucky followed after him and he turned and put a hand to his fiance’s chest. 

“Nuh uh. You wait out here with Angel.”

“Why? You've already seen my costume,” Bucky pouted, lower lip jutted out.

Steve looked his boyfriend over from head to toe and smiled. Bucky's idea for his costume was a blood red silk short sleeved button up and skin tight black leather pants that looked like kidskin and his black boots. Jesus the pants looked painted on. “Those are indecent, Bucky. There's gonna be kids there,” Steve said sounding scandalized. 

The brunette smiled. “Baby, the only person there that's going to be looking at my junk all night is you.”

“Because you can see it all,” he whispered harshly. “I can see every inch of it.” And it looked so good he wanted to drop to his knees right where he was at and worship Bucky properly but Angel was sitting only feet away. He shook himself lightly.  “I can't… you need to change.”

Fuck, those thighs were just… fuck Bucky's thighs looked so good wrapped in leather. 

“Nope.” Bucky grinned and Steve whimpered when he noticed the tips of tiny fangs.

“Go sit with Angel or we'll never get to leave because I'm going to call Ma to pick up Angel and then drag you to bed.”

“Shit,” Bucky whispered. He wanted his Stevie to do just that and felt himself getting hard just imagining it.

Steve peeked around Bucky to make sure Angel couldn't see then palmed the brunette’s cock squeezing lightly.

Bucky whimpered and Steve laughed. “Serves you right. Now go sit and think about what you've done.”

“Shit, Steve.” Instead of turning around and walking to the living room Bucky walked straight to the bathroom.

“Do not!”

He heard a pitiful whimper and then Bucky walked out and went straight to their bedroom. Steve followed him and saw Bucky digging through the closet.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing into a pair of jeans. You're killing me, Stevie.”

“Leave them. I'll be right back.”

Bucky groaned dramatically then threw himself down on their bed as Steve walked out of the bedroom. God, but he loved it when Steve got all bossy. He pretended he didn't like it nearly as much as he did because if his tiny boyfriend ever found out how much he really loved it Bucky would be so very screwed.

Angel was still sitting the couch and Steve turned the tv on and handed her the remote and a piece of candy. He felt so guilty for wanting to distract her from them. Even for a few minutes. “Buppy’s gonna help me with my costume, baby. Sit here and watch your show.” God he was an asshole.

“Okay, Daddy!”

Such an asshole.

He went back into the bedroom and closed and locked the door. Bucky was starfished across the bed and staring at the ceiling. His mouth was open slightly, the tips of his fangs glinting in the light as he breathed. Since when was his boyfriend wearing fangs so fucking hot? They weren't those cheesy plastic ones but the expensive caps. They looked so well done that Steve was wondering if Bucky had gone and gotten them professionally done.

“Stevie. Please.”

“Bucky.”

“It hurts.”

Steve laughed. “You're a jerk.”

Bucky grinned. “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.” The blonde climbed into the bed and slid between his boyfriend's spread thighs, resting on his elbows with his face inches away from what probably really was a painful erection. Bucky's dick was pushing obscenely at the very thin leather. Every line and vein visible. Steve leaned down and ran his tongue over the crown and felt it twitch against his cheek.

“Steve,” Bucky reached down and brushed his hand over Steve's other cheek. “You don't have to. I'll think about old people or something.”

Steve laughed shaking his head then pressed a kiss to Bucky's hand and undid the button and zipper. “Let me take care of you.”

“Where's Angel?”

“Watching her shows. We got a few minutes.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Ten minutes later Bucky walked out of the bedroom to clean up and Steve rushed to pull on his costume. He was being Angel’s minion and dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and one of his boyfriend's old t-shirts with holes ripped into it. He wore his own torn up lab coat over it and a pair of his old Converse sneakers that were covered in paint and nearly worn through. 

They were too comfortable to get rid of and went with his costume. His hair was still mussed from Bucky's hands in it earlier and he left it alone. It went with the whole laboratory assistant to a mad scientist theme.

He slid his own pair of goggles on and then grabbed the bowl of crushed charcoals and dusted his face. He finished and pushed his goggles up then grinned. He looked crazy. It was perfect.

He walked from the bedroom to the bathroom where Bucky was waiting on him and he laughed as he grabbed his toothbrush.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“You're not going to fix your hair?”

“Nope.”

“It's sex hair,” he murmured. “Everyone will know.”

“Nah.”

“They will!”

“Don't worry. They'll think it's for my costume.”

“Uh huh.” 

***

Angel hid behind Bucky as they walked into the tower and giggled when she peeked around his legs to find Tony. Steve turned and smiled down at her.

“Go get him, Angel.”

She let out an excited squeal then ran to Tony, climbing up his legs like a deranged monkey. “Uncle Tony!”

“Uncle Tony?”

“Yep. Is okay?”

“Yeah, tiny science Buddy. Is okay.” He was not getting teary eyed. He wasn't. And  _ if  _ he was, which he wasn't, it was because there was something in his eye. Like an eyelash or a twig or a branch or something. He settled her on his hip and grinned.

“Mad scientist. Awesome. High five.” She slapped her tiny hand against his with a giggle.

“Daddy Buppy said you was. So I am too.”

“Daddy Buppy huh?”

“Yep! Where's Aunt Pepper? I wanna show her!”

“I don't know. Let's go talk to your dads first, then we'll find her.”

“Okay.”

Tony carried her over to her dads and grinned. Steve had sex hair. It was definitely sex hair and not a mad scientist's evil minion hair.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” the blonde said with a blush at the lascivious look Tony gave him. Bucky only sighed and reached over to smooth out the blonde locks. Steve slapped him away. “Stop it!”

“Mad scientist's evil minion and se… vampire?” He was pretty sure ‘Sex Worker Bucky’ wasn't on his Angel Approved word list.

“Yeah. What are you supposed to be?” From what Bucky saw Tony hadn't even bothered to dress up.

“The OG mad scientist, duh.”

“Yourself?”

“That's cheating, Stark.”

“It works.”

“He wouldn't dress up,” Pepper said as she walked up to them. She was dressed as Morticia Adams and Steve figured she had tried to get Tony to dress as Gomez. “I tried.” She shrugged stealing Angel from Tony and resting her on her hip. “I love your costume, Angel. Very cool.”

The four year old grinned. “Thank you Aunt Pepper!”

The redhead blinked in shock, tears coming to her eyes. “Aunt Pepper?”

Steve and Bucky grinned at each other. Both of them thinking it was adorable that Angel had picked another aunt and uncle besides Becca, Sam, and Clint.

“Is okay,” Angel asked sounding shy. Pepper nodded with a quiet sniffle.

“It is more than okay, sweetheart. Let's go get a piece of candy from the table before your daddies find it.”

“Okay!”

“So, what's with the sex hair,” Tony asked after Pepper carried Angel away from them.

“I told you,” Bucky said with a pout.

The blonde only laughed. “It's grubby minion hair.”

“It's sex hair, Rogers. I know it when I see it.”

“Have you seen my fiance?”

Tony looked Barnes over and nodded. “I have and it's much more than I ever needed to see. Those are inappropriate for young audiences.”

Bucky only raised a brow. Like Tony had the right to say anything to say about people being inappropriate for young audiences. Tony’s dick was on more gossip sites than it needed to be. Thank God for Pepper Potts, she'd mostly straightened Tony out.

“Where's your sister and her spawn, Barnes? And your mom, Steve. I need to flirt with her to make Pepper jealous.”

“She's working the ER tonight.” Tony pouted then turned to Bucky waiting for his explanation. 

“They're supposed to be here. Clint and Sam too.”

Becca chose that moment to walk in with her kids in tow. Both of them were dressed in Minion costumes and Bucky groaned. He hated those little yellow things. The kids did look cute though. He would grudgingly admit that. If only to himself. Becca was dressed as the bad chick from the Minion movie; red dress, crown and all. It was cute.

She dragged the kids over even as they tried to run to the table where Angel and Pepper were.

“Hey, Buck.”

“Hey.” He gave Becca a quick hug then crouched down to see his niece and nephew.

“Who are you?” 

“Bob!”

“Kevin!”

“No, really?”

The two made Minion noises then pulled away from their mother and ran to Angel.

“Nice.” Bucky laughed watching as Angel squealed and slid down from Pepper’s arms and bounced around the kids, talking excitedly.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hi, Becca.”

“Bucky couldn't keep it in his pants before you left home?”

Steve blushed with a wicked grin and shook his head.

“Oh, come on! It's not that obvious!”

“It is, Buckster. It really is,” Tony laughed. 

Bucky growled and smoothed Steve’s hair down some. It still looked like he’d had his fingers tangled in it during a blow job, but it looked slightly better.

“There.” He noticed movement at the door and saw Sam and Clint walk in. Sam was dressed as a vampire in a black suit with a white shirt and red cape that closed with a gold clasp at the throat and was short and jagged. “Blacula,” he called across the room. Sam shook his head.

“Dracula, Irwin’s grandpa.”

“Irwin,” Tony asked.

“Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Best cartoon ever.” Bucky nodded along with Sam. 

“Yep.”

“When was this?

“Like fifteen years ago.”

“Oh, I was actually adulting already by then.”

“And partying and getting trashed at every opportunity.”

“I had several valid reasons, Barnes.

“You did. Well, for some of it.”

“Yeah.”

Clint sighed. “No one is going to mention my costume?”

“You're zombie Robin Hood. Same as every year.” Bucky shrugged and Clint pouted.

“But I look wicked cool.”

“Who did your makeup,” Steve asked.

“I did. I spent a few months doing people's makeup a while back. Good way to meet women,” he said with a grin as Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Steve snorted wondering when Clint and Sam were finally going to admit they were together. It was so obvious it was like a neon sign flashing over their heads. Steve had seen bromances before and Sam and Clint were far beyond that. He wondered if they even realized it? Maybe they didn't and he and Bucky should point it out. Play matchmaker. 

Bucky nudged his side and shook his head with a smile as if knowing what he was thinking.

Steve sighed. Fine he'd let them love live in denial. They'd say something when they were ready. Or maybe they'd remain oblivious. Either way he figured it wasn't really his place to say anything. But he wanted to so badly. Fuck it.

“Please.”

“No,” Bucky laughed shaking his head while Steve pouted. “No, baby.”

“But…”

“No, Stevie.”

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically and Bucky smiled then pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You'll live. Come on, let's go take Angel Trick or Treating.”

“Okay.”

Three hours and Angel getting five pounds of candy because Tony didn't know how to tell her no later Bucky carried the sleeping four year old into their apartment. He smiled when she made tiny snuffling noises against his neck then winced when Barky ran into the living room barking his tiny puppy barks at them.

“Shh.” Steve sat Angel’s candy aside then swept the puppy into his arms and clipped his leash on to take him for his evening walk. “I'll be back, baby.”

“Okay, Stevie.” He kissed his fiance’s cheek then carried Angel to her room. He lay her on the bed then pulled off her shoes and goggles. He didn't want to change her into her pajamas because he had yet to master the whole not waking her up thing. Instead he covered her with her blanket and tucked her unicorn under her arm and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Angel.”

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Steve to get back from walking the dog.

He awoke when someone straddled him and opened his eyes to see Steve grinning at him.

“Angel’s asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now you can fuck me.”

Bucky groaned at the little shit rolling his hips against him and rested his hands on narrow hips.

“Steve.”

“Been wanting to ever since I saw you in these.” The blonde put one hand on the thin leather covering Bucky's thigh. He reached up with his other hand and skimmed his thumb over the brunette’s lips and sighed. “Want you to bite me, Buck.”

“Jesus.” Bucky shuddered when his fiance’s hand slid to the zipper of his pants.

“Just Steve is fine.” He grinned when Bucky rolled his eyes then kissed him hard, little more than teeth and tongues. Bucky shuddered when Steve flicked his tongue over a tip of one of his fangs with a quiet groan.

“Bedroom. Now.”

***

Steve squinted into the mirror as he tilted his head admiring the tiny pinpricks of red on his neck. They still stung but not badly. He liked them. Not nearly as much as the ones on his shoulder when Bucky had gotten carried away and flipped him over pounded him into the mattress with his teeth buried in his shoulder to keep quiet so they didn't wake Angel, but he still liked them.

The ones on his shoulder hurt like hell to be honest but he still liked them if only for the fact that he could make Bucky lose control enough to forget about the fangs he'd worn.

“That's so unsanitary. You know there's more germs in a human mouth than…”

“It's fine Buck,” Steve cut him off with a sigh.

Bucky only shook his head and reached for their medicine cabinet. He pulled out cotton balls,  a bottle of peroxide, a tube of bacitracin, and bandages.

“Buck.”

“I hurt you, Steve. At least let me make sure it's not gonna get infected.” He looked so pitiful Steve could only nod.

“It didn't hurt,” he murmured after Bucky had finished playing doctor.

“But it does now. I'm sorry, baby.” He pressed a gentle kiss to each of the wounds and Steve sighed.

“I don't mind them. I swear I don't. I like the fact that I can make you lose control like that. I like the little bruises and aches and pains. I like these.” His fingers fluttered over the bite marks. “I love them. Because you gave them to me. Don't be sorry for them.”

Bucky still looked unsure but nodded and hugged his fiance tightly. “Okay.”

They heard Angel running through the apartment and laughed when she yelled for them.

Bucky reached over and opened the door in time to see her running past with her bag of candy.

He and Steve followed after her and saw her dump it in the living room floor, eyes wide with excitement.

“Daddy! Look It! So much candy!”

“I see that.”

“Can I eat some?”

“For breakfast?” Bucky grinned at his fiance then pouted along with Angel when the blonde shook his head.

“Come in, Stevie. One time ain't gonna hurt.”

Steve sighed at the now two four year olds sitting in the floor. “Fine. Just once. And not a whole bunch.”

“Best Halloween ever!” Angel squealed then started separating her candy into piles while Bucky laughed.

It had been a good Halloween. Surrounded by friends and family. All of the kids getting spoiled by Tony even though he'd never admit to it. Coming home with Angel and Bucky. The two people he loved more than anything next to his ma. The only one missing was Natasha, but he was pretty sure she'd been watching them.

“It was pretty good wasn't it?”

Angel nodded and Bucky looked up at the hint of sadness in Steve's voice. Steve gave him a reassuring smile then grinned and stroked his fingers over his shoulder where the deepest bitemarks were.

“It was a great Halloween. You're keeping the costume right, Buck?”

Bucky blushed crimson, a good look for him Steve thought, then smiled. 

He was still wearing the fangs. Steve shuddered and Bucky's smile turned into a smirk.

Hell yeah, he was keeping the costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just because it might squick. Bucky kinda gets carried away and bites Steve with his fangs on. There's no blood or blood play in this and it only mentions the biting. This is fluff after all. 


End file.
